Poké la Poké
by Lady of Grimm
Summary: Haydn Conley was a woman on mission fueled by anger. And anyone who saw that in her eyes knew she was never going to take "no" for an answer. Crossover, Pokemon characters in the Kill la Kill world. Contains OCs, rated M for language and future mature themes. Written by Princess Blaziken, edited by me, The Mystic Wolf Prince. Reviews and criticism are appreciated.
1. Chapter One Part One

_**Author's Note:**_ **Good day, readers! Welcome to a new collaboration story made by the lovely Princess Blaziken and yours truly. After a long period of inactivity- quite honestly for the both of us- we decided on writing this story that sprouted from a simple joke and AU of our Pokémon OCs.**

 **This fanfiction is, simply put, Kill la Kill with OCs from the Pokémon universe.**

 **YES- some of these characters are OCs. But don't fret, for there are still canonical characters in this story, and of course, Pokémon!**

 **But either way, if you don't like- don't read. There is, as demonstrated in the real Kill la Kill, violence and an amount of obscenity and language. If you don't appreciate the OCs in this story, please leave because it makes it easier for both us ( the writers) and you.**

 _ **You have been warned.**_

 **And without further ado...we present to you,** _ **Poké la Poké!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Haydn Conley was a woman on mission fueled by anger. And anyone who saw that in her eyes knew she was never going to take "no" for an answer.**

…

 _Chapter One, Pt. 1- If Only I Had Thorns Like a Ferrothorn_

"And so, the great battle between kingdoms began, and man and Pokémon were tested more than they ever had been. And with this seemingly endless battle…"

The dull classroom was only filled with two sounds: the teacher's talking and the scratching of chalk on the chalkboard. Most of the students were barely paying attention, focusing more on whatever trinket they bought to entertain themselves in the prison-like school room. In fact, only one girl with orange hair and brown eyes in a simple sailor uniform seemed to be taking notes…until one looked at them and saw sketches of clothing instead.

Then, without warning, the door flew off his hinges! The door went flying, barely missing the silver-haired teacher's head and lodging itself in the wall. He screamed a bit in shock before calming down as a line of students filed into the room.

"U-Uh, excuse me, but I'm trying to teach a class here-"

"I'M ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS!" a male voice shouted with great power as a figure walked in.

Despite his booming voice, the male was of average height and looked barely more impressive than the students in the class. He had dirty blonde hair and his head was wrapped up with a simple purple headband. His skin was pale, and unruffled eyes a ghostly purple. He wore a uniform different of that than the rest of the class, with a three star insignia on the chest of the white jacket. There were also some obvious, personal touches that he added- touches that no school would not normally allow, such as the spiked gauntlets and purple scarf.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the scruffy teacher said, bowing to the teen.

The latter grunted in satisfaction and turned to face the students, who all sat up straight and kept all eyes on him...all, but the orange haired girl.

"I'm Morty Politoed, member of the Student Council and Head Chair of the Disciplinary Committee." he said, beginning to march down the rows of desks.

A student in the back became noticeably twitchier the closer Morty got.

"For those of you pigs that don't know, recently a One-Star Goku Uniform has been stolen, and we have confirmed someone in this class is the culprit. Step forward and accept your punishment."

Everything was quiet except for the scratch of a pencil against paper. Finally, the twitchy student stood up and glared up at Morty, all horrified eyes turned to him. After three seconds of hard staring, the student pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. The room exploded to the brim with smoke and, although it seemed to have not been seen, he ran out faster than a Zigzagoon! Practically jumping down stairwells with a package close to his chest, he swore he could hear Morty laughing, but saw nothing. He knew if he made outside the school gates he could make it...and escape!

Luck seemed to be on his side as he made it to the front door and ran out into the courtyard...but it all too quickly died. He ran right into an outstretched leg, a foot slamming straight into his gut. It kicked him right in his chest as he held the package close, and with little resistance he went flying through the air and tumbled to the ground. He looked up, miraculously not hurt, as he stared in horror as Morty was walking toward him.

"You should really know better than to mess with a ghost-type master," he berated the student sternly. "Catching up to a petty thief with a tear gas bomb is nothing compared to meditating in pure miasma."

A purple mist appeared around him and formed into a Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar. The student scrambled to his feet and ripped the packaging away, revealing a blue-gray uniform with a single star sewn onto the chest.

"The missing uniform…" Morty said, before grinning slightly. He considered something for a second, only to say, "Put it on."

The student looked very surprised, and so did the ones watching from the windows in awe and fear. However, the lone thief recovered with a smirk and quickly donned the uniform. The changes were near instant. His body became more muscular and toned, and despite it being small on him, the strength he now possessed was obvious compared to a few moments ago.

"So THIS is the power of the Goku Uniform!" he said with an obnoxious laugh.

He looked up and saw Morty, raising his hand, and in it formed a whip made of what one could assume was ghostly, purple ectoplasm. At inhuman speed, he dodged slash after slash, smiling maniacally.

"With THIS, I'm invincible!"

Soon, he raised his fist and attacked Morty, his fist making a solid thud against Morty's chest.

But to the student's shock, Morty barely flinched. The student's face twisted in an expression of absolute pain, his hand shaking and pulsing red. His fingers- even from that one punch- were twisted in cringe-worthy, broken angles. Morty's lips pulled back in a huge, terrifying smile as his ghost Pokémon companions cackled in devilish joy.

"Of course, it's the nature of the One-Star Goku Uniform to enhance all physical capabilities to that beyond of a normal man's. But it does NOTHING to my Three-Star Uniform... "

The student stumbled back a few steps as the ghostly purple mist around him emanated an eerie purple light. The light cast his body in ominous shadows that moved slowly and steadily. Morty's own shadow grew over the student's, his frame growing like a monster from beyond the human realm and eyes glowing with both anger and joy.

"YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!"

From his gauntlets came two whips, one from each arm, with twice the speed as before! Blow after blow was delivered and the power was evident now, for the whip left gashes in skin and broke bones with no trouble. The One-Star uniform rendered only a flimsy shield now to the thief. One-Star students that followed him merely stared, while the lowly No-Star students and teachers stared in horror and utter fear at the display. Morty's Pokémon merely laughed and relished in what was happening.

When Morty stopped for a mere second, the damage was evident; it was a miracle that the student was still standing. But it was only for a second, as one of the whips wrapped around his body in an iron grip. With a powerful yank, he was sent flying above and across the massive dirt courtyard of the school.

Students stared in awe and fear at the display, cringing when he hit one of the 70-foot thick walls of solid concrete that made up the intimidating, towering walls encircling the Academy. A plume of dust and concrete erupted from where the student hit, and only when he was yanked away again by Morty's whip could they see how deep an imprint his body made; not to mention how strong Morty had to be with his Three-Star uniform to accomplish such a feat. Back and forth, between the towering walls and over the dirt courtyard, the student was thrown against each wall with impossible speeds that would kill a normal man. The stolen Goku Uniform was now, ironically, keeping him alive during all this torture.

"What were you planning with taking one of our uniforms?!" Morty roared at the student as he yanked his whip to slam him into yet another wall. "You must be an intruder from Iga, the third this month! Well, such materials and noble uniforms are WASTED on the likes of slime like you!"

With one final flick of his whip, the student was sent all the way across a quarter mile of the courtyard, creating a crater that only looked like a simple dent in the wall. The student seemed to have little to no life left in him, blood seeping through cracks between the whip and his face barely recognizable. But even in such a condition, Morty showed no mercy the student.

"Now remove it, you PIECE OF FILTH!" Morty commanded with a roar.

Instantly, his whip began recoiling back into his gauntlets, causing the student to spin like a top in a blur of color before it pulled away. Leaving him stark naked and free from his indent in the crater, the students of the Academy watched him fall to his likely death.

When his whip finally recoiled completely, Morty caught his prize- the neatly folded Goku Uniform. He brushed away what little dust it gained during the scuffle, and handed it to one of his One-Star companions. With his Gengar, Haunter, and Ghastly finishing the good laugh they shared, Morty returned to his normal size and faced the school. From every window, there was a deathly silence as they stared, either in horror at the body in the distance or at Morty in terror, awe, or some unholy combination of both as golden light began shining down from above.

"Students of Honnouji Academy!" he roared, voice echoing through the entire school and the ghostly purple aura appearing around him again. "As long as my spirit remains in this realm, all rules of this school will stand immovable and undisputed! All rules crafted by Jacelyn Simons, Student Council President, for past, present, and future!"

The golden light intensified and all students shielded their eyes, including Morty. His ghostly companions stuck their tongues out and disappeared, obviously not wishing to stay where the bright light was. It came from the peak of the highest school tower- the tower that only students like Morty were blessed with being able to enter. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he smirked and lowered his arm to his chest in a sort of pledge.

"Lady Jay."

Creating the golden light was a young lady wearing a short, white military-style jacket with white pants and tall, blue heels. With a curved yet muscled figure impressive and developed for her age and overall queen-like appearance, she was very intimidating. Her onyx locks of hair were wavy and reached just above her waist; only few strands displaced atop her head. Her bangs were side-swept to the left, revealing a single and surprisingly large and dramatic-looking eyebrow while covering her left eye. The eye that she did show was light brown, but covered by a set of black, circular glasses. Her skin was olive and nicely-tanned, settling well with her dark hair.

Despite the little, odd imperfections she possessed like her hair and glasses, this woman radiated nothing but power, perfection, pride, intimidation, and terror. And as if to help emphasize it, around her sat a group of powerful and ominous-looking Pokémon silhouetted by the golden light. Their glowing eyes were all they needed to indicate how much stronger they were and their trainer was compared to any other student here.

"All students! Salute for Student Council President, Jay Simons!"

With that, all students regardless of ranking, lined up and delivered the same salute to the woman and her Pokémon standing high atop the spire of the school. In response, Simons pulled out a sheathed sword. With both hands resting on top of the hilt, she slammed it down. The tip of the sheath thrust into the ground, echoing along with a clack of her heel as she stepped forward.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! These are the truths of this world! Surrender yourselves and your Pokémon to these truths, you pigs in human clothing!" she commanded forcefully as her hair whipped in the wind behind her dramatically.

Her voice got louder and louder with each word; more intimidating and more convincing. She sounded as if she knew all, and those who did not agree were obviously met with a grim, or even worse fate as the thief before. Her shadow was cast over the entire courtyard as the light engulfed all and emphasized her point. Her words shook the ground and stirred emotions of all kinds in all the students. It was only emphasized further and further as her glow got brighter, seeming to increase with the power behind her words.

It was no question that after that day, all students conformed and behaved to the rules.

For Jay Simons and her companions on the Student Council were not to mess with.

-THE NEXT DAY-

The sun was shining as bright as Lady Jay's trademark glow. All damage in the courtyard had seemed to be repaired, but a certain detail added as well. Yet, it was not out of the ordinary in the upper-districts, and the middle districts…

But when one reached the lower district, there was a dramatic change, both in appearance and in mood. Rumors and tension were dangerously high. The now guaranteed death of the thief was nothing compared to the other stories circulating through the harlot houses and stolen-good stores.

That story: of a new student joining their ranks. Rumor had it that the infamous "Kanto Drifter", who traveled across the region of Kanto and picked fights, was said to arrive the same day as the new students, looking to fight the toughest of the tough. Naturally, rumors were fed and changed as they went, but there was no undeniable fact that this was huge. Very few could get into Honnouji Academy without being invited, and since this new student had already been dubbed with the title of 'Transfer Student' by the teachers, invitation was rolled out of the equation and made it much more interesting.

The very day these rumors became hushed with anticipation, a unique sight came to anyone who was lucky enough to see. Along the one bridge that connected to the island Honnouji was located on, a lone figure strolled, carrying a massive silver case on their back and wearing an outfit of mainly blue. They slowly made their way to the slums, hands in their pockets and head lowered to hide their eyes. The few that were out that morning watched the stranger stalk toward their town with interest, both wondering who they were and if they were an easy target to steal from. But the moment the stranger- who was, in turn, a woman- raised her head to stare at the crowning jewel of the city- the Academy- they scurried away in fear.

There was a single streak of blue hair hanging slightly in her face, and her hat hid most of her forehead. Her eyes were framed with surprisingly long and pretty lashes and had odd, two-colored irises; the outer one being grey, and the inner being blue, trapped in a gear-like pattern around her pupil. She focused these eyes on the Academy, radiating nothing but anger and determination.

The wind whipped around her figure, making her orange, shoulder-length hair whip around slightly; but it was mainly kept in place by her light blue, felt boater hat. While most girls at her age of sixteen wore cute, girlish clothes, she wore something more unisex, which wasn't helped by her tall height and lack of chest. She donned a blue and white-striped hoodie with ¾ quarter sleeves, revealing part of her forearms. Around her neck rested a pair of blue and black headphones, with rock music blaring from them. Her light-blue skinny jeans were splashed with bleach, making parts of them white as they also hinted at the amount of muscle she possessed in her legs. On her feet were simple red high tops, worn and beat-up like that of a traveler.

Needless to say, she looked nothing like any of the students Honnouji Academy had seen before; and that alone made her stand out from everything they had ever known or would have guessed her to be.

"This is Honnouji Academy…" she mumbled to herself as she stared at the ominous-looking building.

She smiled, but it was not one of joy or apprehension- or even cockiness. No, this strange girl with the girlish face and simple clothes wore a smile that shook with anticipation, determination, and even anger.

Haydn Conley was a woman on a mission fueled by anger. And anyone who saw that in her eyes knew she was never going to take 'no' for an answer.

-POKÈ LA POKÈ-

Other than the stranger wandering towards the school that topped the town, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. Men scavenged through garbage cans and trash. Women hung their clothes to dry, while displaying some wares they wanted to sell or offer their kids to work in turn for any meager money or food. Pets and animals blatantly fought or mated or the roofs of the crummy houses or in the middle of the streets. Kids that were skipping school ran around, playing or... stealing. And the few who did have work were trying their damn hardest to make a living to help their poor, fellow neighbors. One was a fruit vendor, whom Haydn bought a lemon from.

Walking in the gloomy shadows as the sun was rising, she ate the lemon, never cringing or making a sour face as went. She ignored the odd stares and pairs of eyes raking up and down her body. Her pace was slow and leisurely, as if she didn't care for the danger these slums had presented. Her gaze was focused on the inclined ground ahead of her- nothing else. She didn't pay attention to anyone that may have been in front of her.

As she climbed some narrow stairs, someone ran around her in a circle. But she didn't look shocked or stumbled at all; in fact, her eyes only widened a bit before she looked over her shoulder at the kid who ran around her in a close circle.

"S-Sorry!" he called out with a small smile, short blue hair flying back a bit from his speed as he ran. He jumped over the railing into a narrow alleyway and let out a devious giggle that didn't seem to fit him, contrasting against his cute face and a blue judo-like outfit.

"Too easy! Man, some people are so du-" he snorted and opened his hand to see what he snatched. But his grey eyes widened in shock at the lemon he held.

"Hey! I swore I grabbed her wallet!"

"Well, aren't you precious."

A hand reached down and snatched the lemon out of his grip. He looked up and gasped loudly to see Haydn perched on the fence above him, grinning like a Purrloin. He jumped up and backed away while Haydn jumped down on the ground, taking another bite of the lemon.

"Stealing a girl's half-eaten lemon. 'That curious to know what a girl's kiss tastes like, little man?"

The boy blushed but let out an angry growl and shouted at the teen. "Don't act cocky, bitch! I've already kissed a girl."

"Then I guess you're just some little punk who doesn't realize how much your actions are going to get your ass kicked." Haydn countered, shrugging as though it weren't her problem. But the boy smirked.

"You're going to regret this! Bugsy, Clemont, Iris, get out here!"

Three other kids, all around the same age, jumped out from over the fence, each with their own type of Pokémon. The one known as Bugsy had Bug-types, Clemont had Electric Pokémon, and Iris with Dragon-types.

"You've insulted the Great Elegant Master of Flying Type Pokémon, Falkner!" he exclaimed with a Pidgeotto resting on his shoulder. His friends brandished various weapons, one even holding a chainsaw with his angry Pokémon next to him. Haydn just looked on at the group, expression stern but unimpressed.

"And this place is under my control, the Blind Alley of Honnou Town! The end for some, place for drifters, and only for the toughest of fighters! Wanna leave alive? Leave your wallet and any Pokémon you have and MAYBE you'll leave without a scratch."

"I'm getting tired of your shit real fast." Haydn growled, smile never leaving her face as she growled out the words. "You couldn't pass for real street punks even if you learned from them. I knew this place would be weird, but I didn't expect to meet some crazy, tough-ass posers this quick, and bratty little kids no less! I'm a little busy, so why don't you go along to school before you piss me off?"

When they didn't even make an attempt to leave, Haydn just sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokéball and a vein began twitching on her forehead.

"Alright then, you little shits. It's against my rules to turn down a fight, so it looks like I'm gonna have to beat the sense your mommy and daddy didn't give to you."

"Get her!"

Falkner shouted, and all his Pokémon and friends jumped in the air, ready to attack. A red light emerged from the Pokéball that Haydn clutched in her grasp. All that was seen and heard for a second was a blur of fists and pained cries. All of Falkner's friends and their Pokémon fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Haydn turned and faced Falkner, eyes hidden under the shadow of her blue hat ominously. At her side stood a Blaziken, tall and strong with some kind of necklace with a red and black stone set in it. She and her Pokémon just took down his crew in seconds flat, and it just showed how intimidating that was- from Falkner's shaking knees and heavy sweating.

"You next, 'Elegant Flying Master?'"

"..."

"WE'RE SO SORRY, MA'AM, PLEASE FORGIVE US!" All the kids exclaimed and lined up in order, bowing on their knees with their heads down. Their Pokémon tried to imitate the same movements.

"What the fuck?!" Haydn exclaimed, not getting out of her fighting stance while her Blaziken cocked his head in confusion.

"Ya' see, we're not really all that strong or train our Pokémon very well...so against someone as strong as you, we don't do that well! That's our only strength, in fact, acting tough!" Falkner explained, looking embarrassed and searching for any excuse. Haydn just had a shocked expression, but sighed and placed a hand on her Blaziken's shoulder.

"Who the hell am I kidding, I can't beat up some kids. Besides, Ace alone would destroy your Pokémon teams and get nothing to show for it." she said, pulling out Ace's Pokéball and withdrawing the Blaziken. She smiled at them and began walking by, eyes set on the Academy atop the hill. "I'll let you off this once, but keep in mind who you mess with next time."

The group of kids watched as Haydn began walking away, and sighed once she was a few feet away, who was obviously not going to change her mind on beating them up.

"FALK-NER!"

"Gaaah!"

Haydn looked over her shoulder as she heard the scream, and saw Falkner getting hit right in the side of the head with a bag. The blow sent him flying up a few feet before he got tackled by a blur of blue and white, sent onto the ground. Haydn watched with mild confusion as a girl with orange, shoulder-length hair- just like Haydn's, in fact, minus the blue streak- sat on Falkner's back with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Trying to steal again?! You know what mom and dad told you about stealing! And not only that but you're skipping school! I'm in the right mind to knock you upside the head for this, you know that?!" She shouted and got up off of him.

"No! It's my sis!" Falkner exclaimed and tried to scramble away. Instead, he was caught and put into a headlock and noogied viciously.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet! I've told you time and time again to stop this stupid street thief stuff! Do you know how hard Mom and Dad worked to get us here? Yet you just completely blow off school!" she shouted and pinned him to the ground, hitting a pressure point on his back and sitting on him again.

"I know, Cascade, I know! Stop, it hurts! I'll go, I'll go, I'll GO!"

Cascade raised a brow in suspicion, but she did get up. ...but in an instant, Falkner and his friends were running away, expressing themselves with angered screams.

"As if I have time for school! See ya, sis, and have a good day being enslaved!"

"Those stupid little morons…!" Cascade growled while Haydn walked right up next to her. She turned and with a sweet smile and said, "I'm sorry about that, my little brother is a little hard in the head and too stubborn for his own good. Are you- AH!"

The loud ringing of a bell interrupted their conversation. In the blink of an eye, Cascade was sprinting, chasing after what seemed to be a monorail that rode up the steep slope to and from Honnouji Academy and the slums.

"Noooo! Last train, don't leave me! I can't be late or else! Please, please, please...YES!" Cascade cried as she jumped onto and over the little cart's railing. She was half hanging, half on the cart, with her skirt rising up enough to flash anyone who saw with some girly undergarments.

This left Haydn all alone, just staring after the train...until from her pocket, a beam of red light shot out from a Pokéball. This time, from it formed a Delphox, who had an aura of strength and power about him.

" _The people of this place are odd, Haydn. Not only is there a spike of all kinds of energy coming from this city, but fifty percent of the students who live here live in these slums. These conditions are unlike any other we have seen…it is odd._ "

The Delphox glowed purple, indicating it was in the process of a psychic conversation with Haydn.

"No shit, Rowan...it's weird as hell. I can only guess what Honnouji will be like." Haydn said, a huge, almost scary smile spread across her face.

" _Haydn._ " Rowan said sternly to his Trainer, what appeared to be a frown quickly appearing on his face. " _For the love of Arceus, for one day of your life, do not get into a fight._ "

"You know I couldn't make that promise even if I wanted to, Rowan."

…

"This is a naked swine who dare defied Honnouji Academy and Lady Jay. His demise is a last warning to all." Haydn read aloud, eyes scanning over the sign that was draped over the corpse's private parts. She stared for a moment before slowly walking through the overarching gate that was the entrance to the school, shadows cast over her face. "Who'd figure the school would be more fucked up than the slums?"

" _Me, as I can sense that this is where the source of the energy spikes are coming from. ...It's almost a bit much, even in my Pokéball._ " Rowan said, a slight purplish glow coming from her pocket. "… _Haydn, why is your energy rising? What are you thinking? You better not-"_

"Don't worry about it, Rowan." Haydn cut him off. "I just know that we're going to find the answers we need here."

…

"Today, we have a new transfer student coming into class today. I'd like everyone to welcome Haydn Conley to Honnouji Academy."

The silver-haired teacher muttered to the class, scribbling her name onto the chalkboard. Haydn stared at the class with a bored, disinterested look, staring over the sea of students until one caught her eye with a loud gasp.

...It was the chick from earlier. Cascade looked up at Haydn with big eyes, sparkling with anticipation, excitement, and joy. She was so excited by this little thing, which made her eyes so big she looked like someone out of a shojo manga. She looked so happy it made both Haydn and the teacher uncomfortable.

Especially since the only open seat was right next to Cascade.

"You can take the seat next to Cascade Yelnoc. She's, um-"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Haydn said and went over to her desk, sitting down besides Cascade.

"We didn't get introduced properly earlier! My name is Cascade Yelnoc! It looks like we're going to be seeing each other a lot, so I figured we should step off on the right foot!" she said cheerily, her eyes no longer as shojo-y, looking like as before and acting normally. She seemed nice and polite enough to Haydn…just a little talkative and excitable. Haydn glanced at Cascade's desk and noticed a sketchbook filled with drawings of outfits.

"I'm Haydn, and I have a question for you, Cascade," Haydn decided if she was going to get any info, this was the best place to start...before she attracted any attention to herself or seemed weird or out of place in the school. "I'm guessing this desk belonged to the kid who the Student Council blew to hell and is hanging out front?"

"Oh, yeah! I think his name was Wes or something, but no worries! That happens a lot in these classes and you'll get used to it in no time. As long as you stick to the rules!" Cascade explained, seeming a little too calm but didn't seem bothered at all as she returned to sketching the instant the teacher began talking. Haydn just lolled her head to the side to look at the board, mind swimming in thoughts.

…

"HAAAAAAAAAYDN!"

"ARCEUS!"

Haydn let out strings of slurs and curses as Cascade jumped out of nowhere and picked Haydn up in a nearly crushing hug. For being nearly half a foot shorter and no muscles on those dainty little arms sticking out of her too short sailor fuku, Cascade gave a bear hug. It took nearly a minute for Haydn to pry her way out of Cascade's arms and start walking with the girl beside her, silver guitar case dragging along the ground.

" _PLEASE_ don't do that without telling me or something. Hell, I could've punched your lights out if you didn't have a death grip on my arms." Haydn sighed, feet dragging on the ground while Cascade skipped beside her.

"Aww, I'm sorry Haydn, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." Cascade said, seeming genuinely sorry before perking right back up to being cheerful. "I was just tryin' to give you a hug as a best friend, you know! Since that's what best friends do!"

"Slow the hell down there, Cassy, I never said anything about being your friend and MUCH less being a best friend. I've only known you for an hour!"

"Yeah, but we're desk neighbors now and that make us friends! We also look SO alike and that makes us even closer friends! Seriously, some people asked me if I had a sister today because of you! If you didn't have the dyed blue streak in your hair, we'd be totally alike!" Cascade exclaimed excitedly as they entered the school courtyard. When she mentioned the dyed blue lock, Haydn just turned her head and stared down at the girl as though she were crazy.

"Dyed?"

"Yeah, blue one hanging in your face from under your hat!"

Haydn fell into an awkward silence for a moment while Cascade stared at her in mild confusion.

"Um, that's my real hair color." she said bluntly with a cough.

"What?! No way, show me the roots!" Cascade exclaimed and reached up to take off Haydn's hat, but her wrist was quickly caught by one of Haydn's hands.

"Let's talk about something else!" she spoke a little too loudly, and pushed Cascade's hand back to her side. Cascade blinked in confusion, but smiled and nodded as her brown eyes turned to the silver guitar case Haydn dragged.

"Is that a guitar case you carry around? I've heard they come in all shapes and sizes! Can you play something, just for me? I'll even sing if you want me to! Come on!" Cascade begged with big eyes while Haydn just shrugged her off with a sigh.

"Geez, are you always this hyper…? Look, if you want me to be your 'best friend' or whatever, tell me who the head of this school is. They know some things that I need to know…" Haydn asked, picking her case up and holding it at her side.

"Oh, that's easy! It's- OH MY GOSH, QUICK! Bow with your knees straight and standing and body parallel to the ground!"

"Crap!"

Haydn groaned as the scruff of her neck was grabbed by Cascade and she was forced to bow. Grabbing her hat so it wouldn't fall, Haydn looked up and glared at Cascade, but noticed she was staring at the stairs to the school along with rows of other students. Moving to be crouching instead of bowing, she looked past the legs of the other students and saw Morty walking down the stairs. His mouth was hidden with his purple, glowing scarf as he released an intimidating aura, his size seeming to be growing.

"Who's the blondie?" Haydn asked as the mentioned walked by.

"That's Morty Politoed, a Three-Star and head of the Disciplinary Committee of the Student Council. He's the guy who beat up Wes!" Cascade explained, but one thing caught Haydn's attention.

"What's up with all this 'Star' crap I keep hearing people throwing around? Sounds like a gym badge or something. And where does blondie fit into it?"

"Morty is part of the Elite Four of the Student Council run by Lady Jay. They all wear Three-Star Goku uniforms, which is the most powerful anyone can get- so it's a big honor. Below them are the Two-Star club presidents, and below them are the One-Star adept club members and other students. And finally there are us No-Stars who aren't in a club or just aren't good at stuff. Like, I'm part of the Tennis Club but I'm not very good at tennis…your Stars also show where you live in the city!"

"With No-Stars living in the slums and Three-Stars living in luxury, right? That's complete bullshit if I've even heard any. What do those uniforms even mean and do? They have to be some kind of magic to make that big of a difference between ranks." Haydn asked.

"They're like a super-suit or something! I hear that if you get a Goku Uniform at ALL of any power, it's like you see the world in a completely different light and you can do things beyond that of any other person! And the more Stars it has, the better it is and the more power it gives you, with Three-Stars being the best. And the person who decides if someone gets a Goku Uniform is Lady Jay, Student Council President…" she finished her explanation with one sentence. "In other words... they're AMAZING."

"So basically, the Student Council President is the one running this operation?" Haydn asked, eyes set ahead and expression set in a scowl as she seemed to be concentrating. Out of the corner of her eye, Haydn saw Cascade nod.

Suddenly, a blinding light hit her face and she scoot back a bit, face protected by Cascade's shadow. She saw a female figure with long dark hair and glasses walking down the steps of the school, her eyes closed while the bright light seemed to be coming from her. At her side was a huge Arcanine, walking slowly down the steps with her.

"And there she is…" Cascade mumbled, straightening her bow a bit. The clack of Jay's heels were easily heard in the nearly silent courtyard...but for only a few steps, before a loud slam was heard, followed by a chorus of loud gasps and nervous mumbling. Jay opened her eyes, and standing at the bottom of the steps was Haydn with a cocky smirk planted on her face.

"Sorry to mess up the ceremony, but I heard you're the bitch that runs this place!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps forward with her old sneakers kicking up dirt. "I have a few questions, and since you don't seem to be too busy, I figured I'd ask them right now!"

"How _DARE_ you insult Lady Jay!"

"Kill her!"

A group of young men charged and jumped at Haydn. With one swift move, she grabbed her silver guitar case and swung it, slamming the edge into all of their faces and knocking them back. With a quick flick of her wrist, she snapped the case open...letting the fight begin.

Reaching in, she pulled out a massive blue, metallic handle and pulled it onto her wrist. With a single swift movement, she sent the handle twirling around her wrist, creating a spiral, blue blur. It went around and around- which was impressive-, moving the handle from arm to arm, tossing it to finish off the move. It seemed like a taunt to display her strength, with the intense expression on her face. Only when she stopped twirling it and held the handle firmly in her grasp did people get a proper look at it.

And it was so shocking it seemed to shock Jay as well, who merely blinked...but that was enough for Haydn.

"Giant…scissors?"

"No, only half..."

It was a giant pair of scissors, indeed. Blue as the lock of hair seen sticking out from under Haydn's hat, and gleaming in the dull light of the cloudy day. It looked to be sharper than any sword and smoother than any metal, designed far more intricately than any pair of scissors most have ever seen. And Haydn was pointing it right at Jay.

"Haydn, where did you get that giant scissor-blade?! It's HUGE!" Cascade exclaimed in awe and question.

"It's half of a giant pair that I found and was given...and I need the second half or, Arceus so help me, I'll go mad. So riddle me this, 'Lady Jay'. How come you recognize it? Have you seen it before?"

Silence came from the Student Council President. But with the narrowed stare, Haydn already figured it out.

"You have seen it before, haven't you?!" she growled, clenching her fist in anger. From her pocket, Ace's Pokéball began glowing, ready to battle, hold back his trainer, or both. There was silence for a moment, before Jay finally spoke.

"And what if I have?"

Although she suspected as much, Haydn seemed shocked by the question. She quickly returned to being angry and shouted out, "You have seen it! You have the other half I need!"

With a loud war cry, Haydn ran forward, pulling the scissor blade back like a giant sword, ready to attack. Students only stared on in shock and horror. Haydn's speed seemed inhuman for someone without a Goku Uniform! She jumped in the air, scream getting louder and building more power...but suddenly, the scream was silenced to a pained shout when something slammed into her, out of seemingly thin air.

"IRON! FIST! BAR! RAGE!"

Haydn was sent flying into a wall, creating a slight crater when she hit and sending hundreds of One-Star students flying like rubble. Landing in front of the stairs and in front of Jay was a young man with dark skin with boxing gloves and clothes, wearing a coat over his bare torso that bore a Two-Star uniform insignia.

"Kidd." Jay said with her stern, unimpressed expression, evident on her face.

"Yes, Lady Jay. Captain of the Boxing Club, Marshall Kidd." he said, kneeling to Jay before standing and looking towards where Haydn landed; the mentioned slowly got up, with help from her scissor-blade. "I will gladly destroy this ignorant wench, if you'd allow me to."

"...She's all yours." Jay answered with a cool nod.

"Damn it, _MOVE IT_! Alright then! Let's see if you hit as hard where it counts in this world of ours!" Haydn shouted as she pushed through students, Pokéballs in each hand.

She threw them up in the air, releasing all her Pokémon. Rowan stood at the front of the group, with Ace to his right. To his left appeared an unusual choice for a Pokemon that Haydn would possess. A Serperior, looking well trained and as strong as the rest, but an odd type choice- as the other two were Fire. Lastly came an old, aged-looking Torkoal, that was looking around in slight confusion.

Everyone was deathly silent…until Marshall laughed at her loudly, pointing at her. Quickly, all the other students joined in, except for Cascade, Jay, and Haydn.

"What the hell is THIS all about!" Haydn demanded, looking around as students pointed, laughed, and called her names.

"You really are stupid! You OBVIOUSLY did not read the handbook! Pokémon battles are only allowed in their designated classes, not as in real battle or to try and show off strength! They are banned from the school ground, minus training!" Marshall laughed.

Haydn was glad for her hat, as it hid her blush decently well, while Cascade just looked so upset and worried. Jay, on the other hand, didn't seemed affected at all by this.

"Oh, come on! That's crap if I've ever heard it!" Haydn screamed, making Marshal stop laughing and grow serious.

"How DARE you insult Lady Jay's rules! Pokémon battles only show the strength of the Pokémon, NOT the trainer! Here at Honnouji Academy, it is all about the strength of yourself as a person and you ALONE! And for this, I'll confiscate both that scissor blade AND your Pokémon!"

Haydn stepped back and hesitated, before reaching back into her pocket and recalling all of her Pokémon. Her entire team looked shocked and angered as they disappeared back into their Pokeballs.

" _Haydn, please be careful,_ " spoke Rowan's telepathic voice nervously. " _This-_ "

"Shut _up_ , Rowan, I know and I NEED to focus right now! I'm not going to lose you, this blade, or this fight!" she growled.

Haydn let out a scream that silenced any and all laughter from before and charged at Marshall, who already had his oversized boxing gloves on and ready.

The hit of scissor blade against boxing glove somehow created flashes and sparks of light, like metal hitting metal. The clang was loud and rang across the crowed like a broken bell. Haydn jumped back, glaring at the boxing gloves that were as big as her torso and glowed red, certain threads shimmering more than others.

"What in the hell is that glove made of?" Haydn demanded, holding her scissor blade up in a guarding position.

"Can't you recognize a Two-Star uniform when you see one, wench? Or did my punch just cause some brain damage?" Marshal taunted with a condescending chuckle. Haydn bristled at his words, teeth revealed in an angered snarl.

"You bastard, you're barely wearing anything!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm a boxer, aren't I?! All I need is this equipment, trunks, and coat! It was a gift from Lady Jay, and augments my ability as a boxer ten-fold! The powers in them make my punches harder than hard, stronger than a Steelix!" Marshal gloated.

"I don't believe you," Haydn said, and with a massive grin adjusted her grip on the blade so she attacked with the sharp edge. "But if you think you're all that, then I'll gladly stop holding back!"

Marshal looked shocked by Haydn's cockiness, but his face twisted into anger.

"You think I'm lying?!"

Marshal pulled his fist back, and he threw his punch. Suddenly, his gloves were all over the place, attacking Haydn from all sides while Marshal just threw punch after punch. Haydn shouted and grunted in pain as she was thrown around by Marshal's fists, occasionally blocking one hit and making a clang ring out, but it was obvious Haydn was going to lose this fight as Marshal overwhelmed her. The fight ended when Marshal delivered an uppercut right to Haydn's torso, sending her flying back and landing in a pile of rubble.

"Gahh….damn...it…" she choked out, body shaking as blood dripped out of her mouth.

Suddenly, thunder crashed across the sky and rain began pouring down, slowly starting to make everything wet. Haydn's torn clothes clung to her body, and one could see the damage with ease. What was seen of her face under her hat was bloody and bruised, same with her arms. But weren't just bruises. There were areas that looked red from internal bleeding. Bones looked either broken or dislocated.

Marshal loomed over her body with a massive grin, while Haydn merely stared at the sky with angry eyes, clutching her scissor blade like a lifeline.

"…Pathetic." snorted Jay, obviously disinterested as she turned her back to the crowd of students. "I expected more from you, Conley, at least a decent fight. ...Though, it seems you're just an angry little girl with no idea how to properly battle."

With that said, Jay walked back into the building, her Arcanine snorting at the display before following his Trainer.

"Get back here, you-"

Haydn sat up and reached out but was cut off by Marshal beating her back, boots slammed into her face and leaving her on the ground.

"How dare you still think you can speak to Lady Jay. Stay on the ground where you belong, wench!"

"Confiscate the blade and her Pokémon, Kidd!" Jay's voice called from the doors of the school, figure disappearing as she walked inside the building.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Over...my…Arceus-damned…dead body!"

Haydn was standing again, breathing heavily and leaning against the blue blade for balance. She was glaring at Marshal from under her hat, and most students stepped away in slight fear as they saw the raw amount of anger in her eyes.

"This sword…and my friends...will never give up! We'd all rather die fighting!"

Desperately and weakly, Haydn raised her blade above her head and swung down. Marshal simply laughed and dodged. Haydn kept swinging weakly and Marshal only laughed even more, dodging with ease and mocking her as he did so.

"What's wrong, wench? Can't hit a moving- GAH!" Marshal leaned in on her scissor blade to gloat, but Haydn quickly swung it away, making Marshal fall forward with his face right into some mud. Haydn's eyes lit up, and she swung around and made a desperate run for the gate.

"Haydn! Stop!" Cascade called, looking extremely worried.

At the gate, Haydn stopped a man- or, rather, made him crash to a stop- at the gate who was conveniently delivering food. Haydn pushed him off and jumped on, revving the engine.

"Sorry dude, emergency, I need medical attention... and this school is filled with assholes!" she cursed and drove off, burning rubber as best as she could on a scooter.

"But, my orders!"

Haydn whizzed back quickly, dumping the bags of the man's orders on his head before riding away again.

"Crap!" Marshal shouted, running and standing next to the man at the gate.

Down the road, the mist and water being lifted up by Haydn's speeding could be seen, already halfway through the city.

"If that wench is anything, it's a coward…"

"Haydn…" Cascade said worriedly to herself, wandering back to class early.

After seeing Haydn get beat up like that, it destroyed her appetite. She was genuinely worried. Haydn seemed like the kind who got too…fragile and upset if they were beat up, regardless of how strong they were. If it had been a fight with no Goku uniforms, it might have been an even match…but it hadn't been. Nothing in this school was ever an even match. Haydn might have even won; at least to Cascade she looked strong enough, but she didn't have a Goku uniform.

It just somehow got to Cascade. Nothing like that normally ever got to her, but this time it did. And it made her worry and left a bad taste in her mouth. Haydn was her new friend…her only friend, in fact, who didn't abandon her in the first three seconds of them talking outside of class. They looked the same and Haydn, like most new students, was so different…

But she was different in a way Cascade couldn't determine.

With a heavy sigh, Cascade just returned to her desk alone and sat down.

...But she didn't notice her silver-haired teacher watching outside the window with a pair of binoculars, staring at Haydn as she fled…

 **Stay tuned for the next part of Chapter One...**


	2. Chapter One Part Two

_**Previously from**_ _ **Poké la Poké**_ …

 _ **The new transfer student known as Haydn Conley arrives at Honnouji Academy. She seeks the answers about her mysterious scissor blade, and she plans on getting them from the Student Council President, Jacelyn Simons. But, evidently, there are some obstacles in the way, preventing her from learning about what she wants to know…**_

 _ **...**_

 **Haydn Conley was a woman on mission fueled by anger. And anyone who saw that in her eyes knew she was never going to take "no" for an answer.**

 **...**

 _Chapter One, Pt. 2- If Only I Had Thorns like a Ferrothorn_

"GAH! GAH! UGH! ACK! I-I'm sorry, sir!"

"'Sorry' ain't enough! I can't believe you let that girl slip away!"

Pained shouts and snapping sounds came from a room guarded by two One-Star students, echoing down the hall. Beyond the curtain they stood in front of was an impressive room. It was like a lounge of sorts, with couches and personal things of many people scattered about. At the head of the room sat a chair atop a platform under some lights, like a modern throne. Another One-Star sat at a piano, playing a soft tune despite the shouts.

Marshal was kneeling in front of a man with spiky, teal-blue hair and aquamarine eyes. Around both of them were the broken remains of bamboo swords. Jay sat on the throne-like chair. A rough-looking, old man, donning a torn up black and blue sea-captain's coat was pouring tea for Jay, while a Salamence and her Arcanine rested on a huge couch nearby.

"You let her mock Lady Jay, let her escape, and didn't even _THINK_ to confiscate her blade and Pokémon the moment she went down?!" Morty roared with anger, standing next to the taller man. "Regardless if it's you or one of your club members, you made the mistake and have to own up to it, Brawly!"

"I _**know**_ , Arceus damn it!" was the other man's frustrated response.

Brawly went over to a couch and sat down with an angry huff. Compared to Morty, he wore a more simple uniform, with a longer coat, spiked collar, and a blue wife-beater.

"You think I want to punish one of my star athletes?! By the way, short-stuff, the disciplinary committee should have been the ones dealing with it the moment she stepped in Lady Jay's way. And remember whose job that is?"

"What did you call me?!"

"Don't pull that on me, I know it's your Ghost-types making you look bigger! Face the facts, you're the shortest boy here in the school, and shorter than half the chicks, too!"

"Why don't you two shut up and listen?"

Before it could escalate any quicker between the two, another voice spoke up. A boy with semi-long, dark hair and bespectacled, ocean-blue eyes was sitting at a table, typing away at a laptop. He wore a high-collared jacket and belt with various gadgets around his waist. Various blue wires connected to different parts of his uniform.

"I gathered some information on this...'Haydn Conley'. She's been starting fights all over Kanto, at schools commanded by us. Apparently, they were all personal, so none were reported, but-"

"Foolish." Jay said coldly, cutting the male off. "Cheren, command all branches to keep an eye out for her, and continue what you were saying."

"At once," Cheren said and nodded respectfully. "As I was saying, I have gathered almost all information regarding records to her right now, except for one particular type. All of her medical records are, not only kept from any viewing we have been granted access to, but heavily coded, confined, and scattered. I'm sure I can get them decoded, but with how much has been scattered all over it might take a while. The question is, why so much trouble over all her medical records...and who did it for what reasons?"

"Maybe she's on birth control and embarrassed about it or something?" Brawly asked bluntly, rolling his eyes. "Why should we even care when we're going to destroy her anyways?"

"How shocking. Even the Poochyena can't find information right off the bat. Not to mention, the Mankey and Politoed screwed up big time."

A bored, high-pitched voice taunted from the corner. A girl with pink pigtails sitting on a pink sofa covered in plush toys was twirling a conductor's baton around.

"Were it me, this 'Conley' girl would already be dead. By the way, milady, should we be really that worried about that blade and confiscate it? ..Not like she can use it well, anyways."

"That blade is specifically designed to combat Goku Uniforms." Jay spoke slowly, eyes narrowing.

The Elite Four gasped at that piece of information.

"How can a girl like her possess something as dangerous as that?!" Morty demanded.

"...What is her name again, Cheren?" asked Jay.

"Haydn Conley, milady."

"Conley…" she said, smiling shortly afterwards. "Interesting enough, I suppose…for a heathen…"

Far outside the city, high in the mountains stood the stone skeleton of a mansion. The bike Haydn took rested under a half-burned, wooden sign that read 'Conley' with the first names of the inhabitants burned off. Inside, Haydn stood in front of an old mantelpiece. Her eyes were trained on a singed picture. A little child with messy orange hair with a single blue streak stood, staring shyly at the camera and holding the hand of someone. The part of the picture that would have shown the person was burned away.

"Pops…"

The images flashed in Haydn's head. Blood; dripping down the blue blade. Licking, red flames.

...A person running away, holding a green scissor blade identical to hers.

"Damn it!" Haydn screamed, slamming the tip of her blade into the ground. She lowered her head with a sob. "I'm sorry, pops…I was so damned close...and I wasn't strong enough to get it! She knew…that bitch Jay Simons knew who _killed_ you! I'll avenge you! I'll get stronger and _MAKE_ them tell me! I- AGHH!"

Haydn screamed, suddenly disappearing down a hole as the ground under her gave out. She vanished into the dark, voice and all when someone stepped out from the shadows of the remains of the mansion. Her homeroom teacher removed his sunglasses and pushed his hair back a bit, revealing his sparkling, silver eyes.

"Now the rest is up to you, Miss Conley."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! AAAAHHH!"

Various sounds- curses and screaming, mainly- echoed throughout the mysterious room, a hatch opening up. Haydn fell through, straight into a pile of rubble. Light came through the various holes in the ceiling. Haydn only groaned, landing in a mix of sharp wood and soft cloth. The girl sat up, holding back a gasp of pain as she looked down at her arm. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the cut on her underarm made by her own scissor blade. Shaking her head to fight against the urge to cry out, she stood up as blood rushed out.

"Damn... I knew Pops spent a lot of time down here, but I didn't figure his basement would be this big…" Haydn groaned and reached down. She needed to grab Rowan, knowing his psychic powers could lift them out of there, moving to a different hole. "Rowan, I need your help, buddy."

"Wait."

Haydn's eyes went wide at this. She stopped walking.

"…Rowan?" she asked aloud in a firm yet confused voice.

 _"…Yes?"_

"Was that you just now…?"

"More…give me more…!"

 _"Haydn, I really wish it was and I could help, but whatever it is, it's strong enough to interfere with my Pokeball signal and keep me from coming out!"_

"Who's there?! Show yourself right now, damn you!" Haydn screamed and turned around, brandishing her blade in her uninjured hand. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to identify the threat.

"More...I need more…! More! Give me _more_! _**MORE**_!"

The voice got louder and louder, echoing through the room until finally, something jumped from the bloody clothes by Haydn. She swiped at the fabric, slashing it in half when suddenly a bright light blinded her. Through her lashes, Haydn could make out a skirt… a neckerchief…?

"Is that a SAILOR UNIFORM?!" she shouted, gaping in shock. Unfortunately, her shock gave the uniform the perfect chance to pin her to a wall, hand just out of reach of her scissor blade.

"Please, don't leave!" it said desperately, one yellow and blue eye bulging madly.

It was a mainly white uniform with blue trim and golden-yellow buttons and straps. Haydn reared back, shocked and disturbed all at once.

"Put me on, put me on!"

"What the fuck?! No, you pervy sailor uniform!" Haydn shouted with a bright red blush, trying to keep her hoodie over her chest while the uniform tried to take it off.

"Wear me! Feed me your delicious blood! I can't go back to sleep, not when I've tasted blood this good!"

"No means fucking _NO_! Get off me! You are a freak! You _**talk**_! Sailor uniforms don't talk except for in a creepy-ass, fanservice anime!"

"I can't hold out much longer! I'm not going to hurt you, I swear! I just need blood! Please, I beg of you, put me on, put me on, PUT ME ON!"

" _HOW IN THE HOLY HELL IN ARCEUS' NAME ARE YOU TALKING?!_ "

"That's not important! And I'm NOT a pervert! Just wear me!"

Suddenly the uniform opened its 'mouth' wide, going over most of Haydn's head and torso, still struggling to get her first layer off. Needless to say, both were very stubborn.

"Just- ow! Let me...GET ON YOU! I don't want to do this, but I'LL _MAKE_ YOU WEAR ME! Gah! I-I'm on! See, I'm not hurting you!"

"Ahh! Stop...no!"

One bright blue flash of light come from behind where the two were struggling.

"P-Please! T-This is too much!"

Then a second flash, brighter than the last.

"My head… _gah_... _ **AHHHH**_!"

A third, and finally Haydn's silhouette stood up. Bright blue shocks of electricity, seeming to be made of pure power were arching around her body and in between the clothes she now wore. She was shaking, and the electricity only seemed to be drawing power into her. She was dripping sweat and looked to be in pain, like something was searing into her flesh, her DNA via fire. The eye on the suit was opened wide and seemed to be pulsing, in beat with her heart. The suit could be seen, soaking in more of her blood, having lied about needing no more.

"Y-You…YOU DAMN, LYING _BASTAAAAAAAAAAARD_!"

Haydn screamed, arching her back and screaming to the heavens. A flash of white and blue energy exploded around her and shot into the sky like a lightning bolt. The power barely seemed to die down as her screams continued to shake the area…

"New wench girl known as Haydn Conley!" Marshal called out the crowd of onlookers from the boxing ring; conveniently set up in the middle of the courtyard.

Standing around the ring with anticipation, people of all kinds stood, looking for a good beating or scared of what would happen. Marshal's voice echoed through the town, as he spoke into a microphone that broadcast it through the speakers.

"I hope you're listening! We're going to execute your friend, who is an accomplice in your treason against Honnouji Academy! If you want to save her, come and fight like a man!"

"You _seriously_ aren't going to let your students commit a real execution against an innocent, poor girl, are you, Mr. Principal? I know who Miss Jay is, but Cascade couldn't harm a fly even if she wanted…"

The silver-haired homeroom teacher asked a stout old man from his room, staring down at the group in the courtyard with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't concern us...and it is our best interest in the sake of our jobs not to get involved. Miss Simons' father is Head of the Academy's board of directors, and anything I do would be overturned by him in a flash, anyway. She has far too many connections and is far too strong; socially, mentally and physically. She is the queen of this school, and in the best interest and ideas for everyone we only do as she asks and let her do as she pleases."

"You sure using this chick..." Brawly jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Cascade. "..Is a good idea? If she doesn't show up, you really are going to have to kill her, you know? Otherwise…"

"If I fail again, I lose my uniform." Marshal said sternly, arms crossed. "She is the only one we know of with a connection to Conley, and the only thing we have to use…and in that case, it is a sacrifice and burden I am willing to take."

"Glad to see you're taking responsibility to the max. Hopefully, you can prove it when the time comes to get down to it." Brawly said with a big grin.

"No! This is not nice at ALL! This is NOT how you treat a lady, much less hold one hostage!"

Cascade cried out and squirmed in her restraints. She blushed bright red, keeping her legs shut to hide her panties and struggling to keep her shirt up; it almost went all the way over her breasts! It totally made her regret not wearing a bra that day.

"Everyone will see my knickers! At least put me upright or let me go change into a bra and less revealing panties…"

"Bring out the vat!" Marshal called.

Students in bio-hazard suits made their way through the crowd, pushing a boiling glass case of what looked like water put on top of industrial heaters out and under the table Cascade was snapped to. Marshal pulled out a Slowpoke tail and covered it in flour, brought out by a bio-hazard student. He dipped it into the boiling 'water', making it turn yellow. He pulled out a deep fried Slowpoke tail with a grin. Some students clapped in response, while others gasped and gaped in horror.

"That's oil!"

"He's going to deep-fry her!"

Cascade stared in shock, before finally tearing up and starting to cry. Shaking her head and struggling even more, she squealed, "No, no, no, don't you guys have any decency or morality even towards a woman?! I mean, I'm for equality, but this is terrible, I don't wanna become a fatty food object! Lemme go, this is so evil!"

"I haven't heard a girl whine this much since my last girlfriend…" Brawly grumbled, obviously unimpressed.

From the back of the crowed, Falkner could be seen with his crew of friends and Pokémon, carrying their weapons, shaking but looking determined.

"Adopted or not, no one messes with my big sis. Don't worry Cascade, I'll save you or my title isn't-"

"Don't."

Falkner looked up, and gasped at who he saw; Haydn, Rowan, and Ace, each wearing dark cloaks that hid their faces and bodies; even Haydn's hat somehow...

"I got this, you just make sure no one tries to jump in and screw me over. If someone does, tell Ace or Rowan, and don't get involved yourself." Haydn said and crouched down. Falkner just stared.

Haydn jumped, sending an impressive gust of wind up and in all directions. Everyone gasped and watched as she dashed to the boxing ring, using the faces of other students to keep running! Each step left the imprint of a pointed heel on their face. On the last one, a blue shine came from under the cloak, and in a flash she was with Cascade, hacking the bonds off with ease. Cascade gaped at Haydn, while the latter freed the former as quickly as she could before hugging her legs.

"H-Haydn!"

"Wrap your arms around me, quick!" she shouted.

Cascade did as she was told, and just in time! A group of One-Stars jumped in the flour, and went tumbling into the oil. Haydn and Cascade, on the other hand, went flying, twirling in the air before Haydn landed on her feet in the boxing ring, holding Cascade upside down by her legs.

"So we meet again, wench!" Marshal boomed over the screaming students climbing out of the oil vat.

Haydn set Cascade down and pushed her away with her blade, mumbling for her to get to safety with her brother.

"You were that desperate to see me again, and you used a hostage? I'd find it sweet, if your ugly mug didn't piss me off so much." Haydn growled, showing her blade off in front of her, ready to fight. "Well, I'm here now, so let's discard these nasty names and settle it all one-on-one."

"Normally, I don't fight approaching challengers, but for you... I'll make an exception." Marshal said with a grin, before getting serious. "Let's go!"

In a flash, a bell rang and people were cheering! A beaming, bikini-clad girl was holding a 'Challenger Approaching!' sign, but only for a second as she was knocked away by Marshal, who was charging Haydn. Haydn just stood there, eyes glued to Marshal as he threw millions upon millions of punches. They were everywhere, bouncing off the ropes and poles, hitting everywhere like they had before.

But Haydn just stood there, eyes unseen as she lowered her head.

"You like that, wench?! The ring is filled with my Regigigas Left Jabs! Even a glutton for punishment like you can't take too many more!" he gloated and laughed, watching his punches attack her from all sides.

After a few moments, he dashed forward with an immense battle cry!

"Here comes a right hook...! But, nope, it's _REALLY_ a corkscrew!"

His glove went spinning like a drill! Some people covered their eyes, unable to watch, while others cheered! Cascade was watching the fight in wonder. The power in the air built up, and Marshal shouted, eyes gleaming as if he already won!

"TEN! KEN! FUI! SAI!"

The punch and a blast of power and light rippled through the ring! People watched as the corkscrew punch twisted the cloak. Some cringed, for they thought that her bare skin had been torn to shreds.

Finally, as though it never existed, the cloak was torn.

...And what was underneath made everyone but Cascade gasp, and Haydn and many others blush. Nonetheless, a big surprise.

"Holy shit!"

"She looks like a stripper!"

"She's hot, but at the same time…"

"Look at those muscles!"

"I didn't know a girl could get that ripped!"

All of those statements were true. Haydn wore something incredibly revealing and sexy.

Her legs and most of her thighs were covered in long, white tights with a blue stripe running down the middle of both sides. The heel and sole part that acted as her shoes were made of pure gold, giving the tights and boots a gaudy but complete look. The tights were attached to a garter belt with a gold clasp, and went up to the short, white skirt. The skirt barely covered anything, and anyone could see up where the skirt became her underwear; it actually became- surprise, surprise- a thong.

Along her front and back, there were blue suspenders that connected to the skirt, attached by gold clasps. Two of these claps covered where her nipples would be, but did nothing about the amount of under-breast she was showing. On her upper chest and shoulders, she wore white armor accented blue, with an odd vent-like part in the back connected to the back suspender strap. Her arms were covered in full-length gloves, similar to her tights with the stripes and all. The palm of the glove was blue and the rest was white, and around her wrists were clunky bracelets keeping to the blue and white theme of the outfit.

Her hat remained firmly on her head, covering her forehead, except now her hair seemed longer and more wild. Little white and blue horns that looked oddly scratched and beat up could be seen, having torn through her hat's fabric; a sacrifice she probably made to keep her hat there.

And of the most prominent things this outfit possessed, it was on her upper chest. Two, eye-like plates of metal jutted out, one covered in gold plating with an x-shape across it like a scar. The other was yellow, with an outer white iris and inner blue one, almost like Haydn's eye.

But while this outfit was impressive, Haydn's body was…a mix. Haydn was muscular, with strong arms, legs, and abs. But she had no feminine features, like a waist or chest. She was as flat as a man, muscular as one, and had the hip and waist shape of one, too. Were it not for her girlish face and everyone seeing she had nothing hidden in the skirt, she could probably be mistaken for a man.

But either way, she managed to pull off a rather unwanted and unintended distraction.

"W-What in Arceus' name are you _wearing_?!" Marshal demanded in a loud whisper, face going dark as he stared down at the girl.

"N-Not your problem, it's mine, so just fuckin' ignore it!" Haydn responded with a hiss, blushing brightly as she pushed against his boxing glove with her blade.

"Y-You're cheating! You're trying to distract me with your BODY!"

"S-So what?! This happens all the damn time in anime and video games! Deal with it, just fight and DON'T STARE!" Haydn shouted frantically, noticing Marshal staring at her chest.

"H-How dare you?! You're mocking a gentleman's sport!"

"Do I look like I _GIVE A SHIT_ ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW?!"

"...Alright." Marshal said with a grin.

He stepped back, face dark in embarrassment but his smile unwavering. He hooked his thumb under his belt and trunks and lowered them.

"I suppose I'll strip too."

"W-What?!" Haydn exclaimed, blushing even more bright red. "L-Look who's mocking the gentleman's sport now!"

 _ **CLING!**_

Haydn stared in utter shock as Marshal's boxing glove fell off…only to reveal a massive war hammer head as what was really at the end of his glove. He then pulled another chain at the end of his glove, and suddenly huge SPIKES came out the end.

"Time to remove the padding I wear against newcomers. You're lucky, this rarely happens...so think of this as a treat. I have to cover what the true boxing gloves of my uniform look like at all times, so challengers don't run off! But you've pushed me to have to, and I'll gladly oblige." Marshal said, displaying the glove up for all to see.

"… Okay, I hate sports and jocks, but even I know shit like that is illegal and banned." Haydn said, looking rather unimpressed, but still blushing. But she smiled and regained her confidence. "Oh well. Give me your best shot."

The bell rang again. The (beat-up, unfortunately) bikini girl was holding a round two sign; but, again, she was pushed out of the way by Marshal, who was pulling his fist back for another drill-punch.

"Now that I can see under that cloak, I'm going to tear that hooker outfit of yours to shreds!" Marshal shouted, sending another massive drill punch her way.

Haydn stood with a scowl, chest slightly puffed out in preparation. Her hands were curled into tight fists. Despite her scanty clothes, she looked strong and immovable. Many students looked away, unable to watch! Marshal looked like he was going to send Haydn flying!

Students cringed as an ear piercing, terrible sound rang over the crowd. It was awful, like a malfunctioning power tool against rough metal, or even a Metal Sound! The sheer power of the collision of the punch sent some students fall back on their rears.

Cracks were seen.

Students, mostly males, gasped in anticipation.

Red stone went flying everywhere.

Regardless of who the students were cheering for, they all gasped in shock.

"What…? H-How!?"

Marshal demanded in surprise, looking down to where his glove connected...or, rather, what was left of his glove, as a good portion of it was now destroyed and had been broken when he punched Haydn's armor right in the chest.

"You honestly don't think I'd have worn this unless it wasn't as good as your Goku Uniform?" Haydn asked, still looking confident despite her blush.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into nervous whispers and frantic conversation. Marshal began sweating, eyes shifting everywhere. His arms began shaking, and he went pale and looked nervous. He made a nervous sound, before shouting out of nowhere,

"Sawk! Karate Chop!"

Rapid, pitter-patter of footsteps were heard...and from the crowd jumped a Sawk, ready to attack Haydn. Haydn looked over her shoulder and merely watched…before smiling. Marshal made a choking, retching sound, and the students just mumbled and stared.

The Sawk looked around in confusion...and the shock in its wide eyes was obvious when it realized what was going on.

It was floating in mid-air, surrounded by purple, glowing energy. It looked around in panic, before seeing Rowan in the front row with a laughing, pointing Ace. Rowan waved his finger like one would at a naughty child, before flinging Sawk with his magical stick. The fighting type howled as it went flying out of the walls of Honnouji Academy.

" _You were the ones that said no Pokémon battles or interference of any kind…and we are MORE than glad to comply. Besides, in human fights, it's against the rules for Pokemon to help out anyway, and we best kept it a fair fight._ " Rowan said telepathically, making Haydn smile even wider.

"Well, aren't you a smug bastard today?"

" _Shut up. You've yet to go to a school and not cause a fight on the first day. Don't expect me to praise you because you've just so happen to win every one_." Rowan shook his head and put his stick back.

"I know. Same, grouchy, old Rowan, as usual." Haydn rolled her eyes with a smirk, and look back to Marshal, who was shaking.

"N-No...no...NO NO NO! _NOOOOO_! _**THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!**_ I CAN'T _LOOOOOOOOOSE_!" he screamed, getting desperate and resorting to regular punching. He threw one after the other, both on her regular skin and the metal. He tried as hard as he could, sweating madly until he slipped. He even tried kicking her from his position on the ground, but it did nothing.

"You call that a punch?! I can't feel a thing!" she exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Marshal screamed and jumped up, delivering an uppercut right to Haydn's head. This actually got her head to jerk back and stumble a bit, but nothing major. Her blue, felt boater went flying in the air, caught in the wind and flew away. Marshal smiled, thinking he redeemed himself, but quickly went back to looking afraid…

And with good reason.

The expression on Haydn's face was barely contained fury. She wasn't even trying to mask how angry she was. Even if she had, her eyes were dead giveaways. They looked ready to burst into flames any minute, and her hands began shaking from how tightly she was clenching them.

Without her hat, Haydn's hair was noticeably more fly-away, with a unique blue underside as it was spiked back a bit. Her hair shone in the sunlight, looking almost blonde instead of orange. The blue streak that crossed over her forehead was still there, with a few other bangs, also blue. There was nothing notable… at least, not from Marshal's punch.

Arching and twisting everywhere across her forehead, above her eyebrows were scars. Some looked natural, some looked like surgery scars. Pale white, some tinted a slight blue, but still noticeable. They started above her brow and disappeared past her hairline, likely going farther back still. The horns on her head, in fact, bore a resemblance to these scars.

And Haydn was obviously not very happy about having these scars revealed.

"You just fucking pissed me off, asshole."

"What is she wearing?" Whitney asked with curious eyes, staring down at the figures in the ring as she adjusted one of her pigtails.

"I think it's a Goku uniform, but…it's so powerful! These readings and the way it's reacting…how the Pokémon in the area are reacting…" Cheren said in surprise as he rapidly typed in information. "What is this...?"

"Haydn!"

Haydn looked over her shoulder at Cascade, who looked determined and excited all at once. She let her eyes go between Marshal and Haydn before Cascade smiled and simply said,

"Kick his ass."

"Please do!" Falkner shouted and added in, blushing bright.

Haydn stared for a few moments, before looking back at Marshal, who had his fists up, ready to fight if needed.

"…Gladly."

She stood up straight and closed her eyes, and instantly the change could be felt in the air. The suit seemed to tighten across her, power rippling from her...but rather than releasing it, it was storing it. Steam blew out from under her chest piece and skirt, the blue on the suit and in her hair glowing with power. Blue sparkles seemed to spread across her body. When she opened her eyes, the strength within could easily be seen, in alignment with her soul and emotions.

" _Amazing…_ " Rowan said, accidentally letting his thoughts slip out. " _She managed to control her anger and turn it into power. ...I guess she's finally getting it._ "

Haydn lifted her blade and ran toward Marshal. Desperately, he attacked with all the power he had left, backing up as far as he could as he threw all the punches he could at Haydn. She only dodged them all, pulling her blade back and jumping over his last punches.

"LEFT JAB!" she shouted, slamming the handle of her blade into his head. Marshal let out a pained shout as he hit the ground.

"RIGHT HOOK!"

She twisted her blade under him and slammed the dull end against his gut, forcing him back on his feet as he coughed heavily.

"AND AN UPPERCUT!"

She delivered this hit right to his jaw with the dull edge. Had he not been wearing a mouthguard, all his teeth would have likely gone flying into the air, separate of him as he went up into the air and landed right on his face, making him finally spit up blood.

Haydn shouted, her scissor blade still held high in the air and shining with power. Twirling around her wrist and back into her grip, she pulled it back, as if she was charging for some sort of attack.

"Now, reap what you've sown!" Haydn shouted with anger and jumped forward.

It happened in the blink of an eye. A bright red slash, and suddenly, Haydn was standing beside Marshal.

It took one second.

Two.

Three.

The tearing of cloth was heard, as well as the swish of a blade. Marshal gave a pained scream, his clothes exploding off his body in various pieces.

 _"Sen-i-soshitsu! Fiber Lost!"_

Haydn bit her lip in surprise as she heard the uniform's voice again, shouting out something she just hoped no one else heard.

From the scraps of uniform still in the air, a single red thread came down and was sucked into the vents into the back of her uniform. She didn't notice, just standing up.

"IMPOSSIBLE! That should be _IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Brawly shouted, looking shocked as his mouth dropped open.

"She defeated..." Morty started with a twitch of his eye.

"A GOKU UNIFORM?!" Whitney finished, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"That blade is powerful…" Cheren stated in awe, looking up from his laptop to watch Haydn.

"No." Jay said bluntly as she adjusted her glasses, watching as the girl's uniform glowed blue and sucked in the red thread. "It isn't her blade."

"Now..." Haydn growled out as Marshal seemed to only be, just now, falling to the ground. However, before he could hit it, Haydn pulled her blade back once more and hit him with it like a baseball bat...sending him flying toward the tower…

Toward Jay and the Elite Four.

"SCRAM!"

Despite Marshal flying toward them at an insane speed, the response was immediate. A group of One-Stars acted as the first shield. The Elite Four stood in front of Lady Jay as a second measure. The One-Stars took the blow and all of the blood.

Except for one drop.

This drop smeared itself against Jay's jawline, making the Elite Four gasp and stare- like a crime had been committed.

Jay didn't flinch, simply reaching up to wipe the blood away with her thumb.

Growling with fury, Brawly moved to climb into the ring with Haydn, intentions obvious. "How dare you-?!"

"Stand down."

This command froze Brawly in his tracks. Shortly after, Jay called down.

"New girl. Where did you get that uniform?"

Haydn glared at the tower, eyes boring into the silhouette of Jay. Skillfully, Haydn moved her leg and kicked the microphone up into her hand. Turning it on, bangs hiding her eyes, she lifted it to her face. She obviously hesitated, before almost proudly declaring,

"It was a gift from my Pops."

Jay let a small smile play on her lips. "Is that so?"

"Damn right, it is!" Haydn growled, and then lifted the scissor blade, showing it off by pointing right at Jay. "Same with this blade... except this one is a burden! It was left by the monster that murdered him...and I intend to put it to rest! So you're going to tell me who this belongs to…"

Haydn's glare seemed to get angrier and more emotion-fueled by the second.

And her intentions were made clear to all in a single shout.

"JAY SIMONS!"

~~~...~~~

Haydn Conley was a woman on a mission.

She wasn't going to take any form of 'no' for an answer.

...And she was ready to fight to get what she wanted.

~~~...~~~

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hopefully, for the first chapter, you enjoyed reading it. We've spent lots of time planning for this and deciding if we should actually make this a thing!

If you liked it and have additional comments/criticism (please be kind if you do so), please leave a review. We appreciate it, and if you have questions we will gladly respond!

Tune in next time for Chapter Two!

With regards,

~Mystic and Princess Blaziken


End file.
